1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven cooking a food with microwave, and more particularly to a microwave oven having an improved structure for fixing a blower so that the latter is easily assembled with a reduced amount of components.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a microwave oven is an appliance for cooking a food with microwave of high frequency. The microwave oven is popularly used for its advantage that it cooks the food in a relatively short period of time while it maintains the original shape of a cooked object.
Such a microwave oven is installed with various electric elements such as a high voltage transformer, a magnetron, and a high voltage condenser for producing the microwave of high frequency. Accordingly, the microwave oven has an excessive heat within an inner portion thereof, and is equipped with a blower for cooling the heat.
The blower is generally fixed to a rear panel of the microwave oven with a bracket, which is briefly described as follows with reference to the drawing.
FIG. 1 shows a blower fixing structure of a conventional microwave oven.
As shown, the bracket 3 for fixing the blower 2 onto the rear panel 1a is a square frame formed with an receiving opening 3a in which the blower 2 is received. Also, at the inner circumferential surface of the receiving opening 3a, a fixing piece (not shown) having fixing holes for fixing the blower 2 is formed.
More specifically, the blower 2 is fixed to the bracket 3 by a bolt in a state of being received into the receiving opening 3a of the bracket 3, and the bracket 3 is fixed onto the rear panel 1a by the bolt.
Reference numeral 4 denotes a magnetron, reference numeral 5 denotes a high voltage transformer, and reference numeral 6 denotes a high voltage condenser.
In the conventional art, however, since the blower is fixed onto the rear panel with the bracket, a lot of processes are taken to assemble the blower and thereby the productivity decreases. Moreover, since additional elements such as the bracket, bolt for fixing the bracket onto the rear panel, and etc. are required to assemble the blower, unit cost also increases.